All about Us
by CaskettCupcake
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story 'I Love You Whether it's Wrong or Right'. For my fans :) This story is full with smut, fluff, problems that the Caskett family deals with, etc. Feel free to leave reviews c; *I own none of the characters except for Lucas Alexander Castle and whomever else I come up with ;o *
1. Chapter 1: Kiss Me Slowly

**Chapter 1: Kiss Me Slowly**

Song is by Parachute

**A/N: So, this is my new story. It's going to be filled with smut, fluff, etc. I felt like you all deserved a part two to 'I Love You Whether it's Wrong or Right' and this is it. I want you all to see their life after all that drama. This story will be like a bunch of one moments. Some chapters will go together, but some won't. You'll understand lol. OK, now on to the reading. **

* * *

Richard ran his hands up and down her forearm with the softest stroke that could've made her heart liquefy continuously. His eyes focused on Luke while he danced with the characters on Noggin. The way he always took care of them- Lucas and her-no matter how complicated the circumstances had been, he endlessly gave one hundred and ten percent. He took care of her throughout the times she looked-for him most when she came back from Italy; he prized Lucas without any questions. Rick kissed the crook of her neck tenderly breaking her out of her nostalgia.

"You know, I never got to ask you why you have Lucas's middle name as Alexander. Seeing as you were alone when you had him? How'd you come up with his name?" He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer than they were in the kitchen.

"I suppose it's just because I have a love for Star Wars," she joked with a small giggle (Kate Beckett didn't giggle. "I'm so holding this against her," he said to himself) and the green and her eyes glinting vibrantly.

His eyebrows shot up in disappointment, not because of the Star Wars comment, but because she was avoiding the question. "Really, Beckett?" He tried to sustain his chuckle by allowing a small smile to form on his lips.

She just shrugged and made her way to Luke's side, "Hey, buddy, what's going on over here?"

Luke looked up at her with a beam, all his tiny white teeth shining from the glow coming off the television, "Mom, Bubble Guppies' on and said one—" he pointed his index finger up, "-and one-" again, adding another finger up, "-equals two!"

She crouched on her knees to have better access to grasp him in a hug, "You just love using your big boy voice, don't you?" She touched noses with him and gave a raspberry on his cheek leaving the room filled with a clash of giggles forming from the both of them.

They looked so parallel at times. Of course his hair always resembled Castle's, but the way he illuminated up the room when smiling was like a copy of Beckett. Rick leaned against the counter with his arms folded over his chest admiring the show in front of his eyes. It mesmerized him every time he'd watch them; each time a little more than the last.

"Luke, you need to take a bath now," he made his way to their side, not really wanting to break them out of their content moment.

Luke whined quietly and slumped with his shoulders in defeat when Kate shut the television and picked him up to hand him to Rick. "Do we have to, Papa?"

Rick continued to walk towards the bathroom in his bedroom with Lucas on his hip, "Yes, kiddo, we do have to take you a bath. You're smelly."

Lucas huffed and played with the watch on Castle's wrist, "Fine," he dragged the word out for a dramatic effect.

"Wow, it's like acting runs in the Castles' blood. My mother really has accidentally let that pass down," Castle rustled his hair, placed him on the toilet in order to turn the bathtub on.

After several minutes of conversing about the shows on television today, Rick placed his hand under the faucet to make sure it was warm enough before stripping Luke from his dirty clothing and placing him in the tub.

Kate strolled in, taking a seat on the tile floor beside Castle, "Hey."

Luke closed his eyes while Rick poured water on his hair with the cup causing Luke to cough a little.

"You OK?" He asked him; patting his slick back sympathetically Luke just nodded.

"What're you doing, baby?" Kate asked caressing Lucas's face maternally. Rick continued to lather his body before noticing his sleeve falling down to his wrist-which Kate immediately rolled back up.

"Papa's taking me a bath, and the ocopus (for some reason Luke couldn't pronounce octopus) and shark are fighting!" He held up the toys in his hand, and demonstrating the shark biting the octopus and adding his own "pssh" and "boom!" noises.

Beckett just nodded with a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips. Stealing a swift glance at Castle and seeing that he was grinning at them caused a soft blush painting itself onto her neckline and cheeks. Kate happened to note that he was incessantly zoning out when looking at them, a dorky grin plastered on his face.

Several seconds passed, allowing the sounds of splashing and hands grazing while cleaning Luke's toddler body to fill the air. Luke was feeling playful tonight and flicked Rick's face with water once he came closer to grab the cub. Castle's mouth dropped out; he let out a huffed laugh and brushing his wet hands through his hair before shaking his head wildly like a wet dog to wet Kate and Lucas.

Her face was dripping with water; so, she left the bathroom to go get more towels from the room. The minute she was about to walk in she saw Rick making silly faces with Lucas wrapped in a silk white towel. Their fingers in their mouths', stretching it out and poking their tongue out at each other. They both looked at Kate in union; their eyes wide with embarrassment. They both broke out into loud laughter. She just stood there, holding her phone in her hand, neither (Lucas and Castle) realizing that she had walked in, or grabbed her phone to video tape the Kodak moment. She was definitely going to be showing the detectives and her best friend once they got to the precinct tomorrow.

* * *

"You never told me the real reason as to why you named him Lucas Alexander," he broke the silence in the room.

She turned her head, brush in one hand, hair in the other. She was brushing out all the knots in her hair.

"Well, honestly, for some strange reason that name stuck out to me, and now I see why—" she turned to face him completely, "—seeing as I never told you the psychic said an Alexander would be very important to me and probably save my life, yada-yada," she moved her hands to emphasize, "And funny thing is that it was always you. Though you changed your name to Richard Edgar Castle rather than keeping Richard Alexander Rodgers-I don't mind that, though. Either way, two Alexanders are important to me, now. Hopefully, he won't have to 'save my life'."

"So, I was in your conscience even when you didn't remember me," he stated with his eyebrows raised, but a boastful grin appearing.

"It was always hard dealing with him when he was younger. I didn't know how I had him or who his father was, and at the time I didn't want to know because I was scared shitless. And I apologize about that."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, Kate. You had amnesia," his hand squeezed her shoulders.

"I know you must hate not being there for his first steps, or the way he said his first words," she breathed out sighing in regret for taking those precious moments from him.

"I suppose, but the hardest part was when I had the feeling you were alive and nobody believed me. Therapy didn't help much, either."

Silence.

"…I have those moments recorded. You can watch them," she whispered high enough for him to hear.

"Pardon me?" His eyebrows knit together in bewilderment.

"When I came looking for you back six months ago, I packed it. I never told you, but I specifically looked for you because the way you came at me in the hospital when I took you. After those vague memories came back, I realized the resemblance between you and Luke. That's another reason I came for you. It took a lot of courage to drop everything and take the risk to come find you with Danielle and our son."

"I'm happy you did. I was never able to love anyone more than I love you, no matter how many women came into my life," he gave a tiny smile to her declaration of guilt and plastered a chaste kiss on her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2: The Way

**Chapter 2: The Way**

Song is by Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller ^-^

**OK, the chapter is really inspired by the music video. Hence the photograph scenes you'll be seeing. ;o**

* * *

Kate woke up from the sound of music blasting in the kitchen and bacon steaming through the thick air. She stretched her joints almost resembling a cat, rolled out of bed, throwing on a pair of Castle's boxers and pattered into the kitchen, finding out the song that woke her from her slumber was 'Blurred Lines' by Robin Thicke. Her eyebrows formed into one an inch above their normal position. She was confused as to why music was blasting until she looked in the dining room to find Lucas squirming in his chair in a dancing motion, his arms waving in the air, his pancakes cut up on a plastic plate with a duck's face, a bulge in his mouth (obviously some pancakes in there) and his eyes closed as he danced and chewed simultaneously.

Her eyes slowly inched back into the kitchen to find Castle, her mouth dropped open slightly as she saw a spatula in his right hand, his hair flopping over his forehead. He was only wearing black and white stripped boxers and white socks.

His lips obviously showing signs of lip syncing into the spatula as he flipped more pancakes and sizzled the bacon. His hips rolling a little off beat to the rhythm of the music and raising his arms in the air doing a small spin and almost air humping the air as he almost fell from the slipperiness of his tile floor, gaining a laugh from Lucas, who continued to dance in his chair.

Kate continued to stare bewildered from the scene playing out in the loft kitchen. They hadn't noticed when she made her way out the bedroom in Castle's grey boxers, a messy bun, and a batman shirt that was lying around the room last night.

OK, now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker

And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines

Kate could no longer contain her stifled laughter with a hand covering her mouth. The boys turned to look at her, seeing as she caught them once _again_ in a childish act.

Castle made an attempt to act like nonchalant, but ended up giving a sheepish smile. A light bulb going off above his head like a cartoon character. Almost like Kate could read his mind, her laughter stopped abruptly and she shook her head as he made her way over to her side, dancing around her. Beckett's cheeks turned crimson red. "Oh, my God," she muttered, covering her face with her hands.

Lucas continued to eat and placed the fork down to join his father's dancing. Luke spun and tapped his feet, trying to snap with his thumb and forefinger, but failing. He crossed his arms, nodding and did a small hip roll with his hands placed on his hair.

Castle busted out in fits of laughter from the sight of Lucas's dancing which led to him copying Luke surrounding Beckett.

Castle sang in her ear, "I know you want it. You're a good girl."

She had no way of escaping their performance until the song finally finished. Her cheeks and collar still stained scarlet from the embarrassment and the way Castle's singing tickled her ear.

Luke made his way back to his chair and continued eating like nothing had happened, but Castle stayed by Kate in order to lean down to kiss her forehead. Without the heels, Kate was even shorter than Rick.

"Papa, more pancakes?" Luke asked, blinking at the sight of his mother curled in his father's arms.

Castle nodded, rushing back to the stove before anything could burn and hurriedly placed another pancake on Luke's plate.

* * *

"I love eating your pancakes, they're always so fluffy," she pointed out inhaling a piece from her fork.

"Mhh. Thanks, Babe."

Kate got up to get her daily dose of coffee, "Castle, what did I tell you about pet names?" She glared in his direction.

He just gave another sheepish grin and shrugged it off.

"So, I was talking to Alexis and Martha the other day, and they wanted to take Lucas to the park," said Kate after several seconds of watching the dark liquid pouring out of the container into her cyan mug.

Castle tore his eyes from his plate in fear. Ever since Alexis was kidnapped years ago, he always gets queasy whenever she wanted to go somewhere out of the U.S and now it's even worse when Lucas wants to go to the park. He shook his head furiously, "No."

"Castle—"

"No, Kate! I'm not letting him go," he whispered heatedly.

He stabbed a pancake and looked over at Luke who quietly watched them with a toy car in his left fist, mid-air.

"Lucas, since you're done how about you go get your other toys from the room. Lexi and Grandma are coming over to pick you up," she placed the rim of her mug on her lips and took a sip. He obeyed, rushing into his bedroom and packing a small bag of various toys.

Rick glared at her, "I just said no, Kate; Did you not hear me?"

"Castle, he needs to go sometime! He's a toddler; he's going to want to go back. He's not going to get hurt, Rick," she said, picking up her plate and walking over to the sink.

"Plus, they think we should have some alone time. We can relax and watch Nebula 9," she teased.

"I don't think it's safe," he tried again to change her mind, but he knew she was stubborn and had a good point.

"He'll be fine. Martha and Alexis are going to watch him," Kate made her way to his side and wrapped her arms around his shoulder to give his neck a kiss.

He didn't move, he just sighed in defeat,

* * *

"OK, kiddo, we're going now," Martha declared theatrically before taking the redhead and small toddler out the door.

The way Castle continued to look depressed gave Kate an idea, "OK, Castle. See? They're fine."

He nodded and started walking off to the bedroom. His shoulders slumping down, his frown almost touching his jaw.

Kate swiftly grabbed her camera off the dresser and snapped pictures of Castle. The clicking made him turn around in confusion, "What're you doing?"

"Taking pictures," she said shyly, holding the camera up.

He couldn't help but return the smile, grabbing the camera from her and snapping a few pictures, "Make a funny face, Beckett."

She stuck her tongue out and laughed, he caught both on the camera and continued to smile, "C'mon, Rick," she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the bed.

"_Ooo_, I love this idea," he smirked, winking and took a picture as she straddled him.

"We're not doing anything more than this, Castle," she nervously laughed as he placed a palm on her breast, kneading it. Her head went back momentarily.

He shrugged, "Whatever you say, Detective."

He continued to snap the pictures of her gripping her hair, laughing and making kissy faces. The camera was old-school. Castle bought it for her a week or two ago. The pictures developed right there and fell to the floor each time he snapped a picture. She got off him, lying next to him and snatching the camera from him. His mouth dropped and she grinned. _Snap_. He kissed her cheek, another Kodak moment.

They sat up, grinning and snapping pictures of each other. Rick picked her up onto by the shoulders, and took her to the mirror where he stood behind her with his arms snaking around her to take an everyday mirror picture that the teenagers seemed to be loving nowadays. _Snap_.

She turned him around, "Flex," she commanded, her lips curving upwards.

He did as told and flexed giving a sexy face with his lips poking out, his forehead wrinkling playfully; he changed his flexing position a couple of times and leaned in to plant a small kiss on her.

Their lips met with an electrical spark, their lips molding each others'. His hands affecting her body in ways she would never mention. He pushed her back against the wall, tossing the camera on the bed, "I love you," he pressed his lips harder on hers before moving the feathering kisses to her neck to receive that delicious moan that could turned him on in an instant.

She grasped his thick brown hair causing a groan to come from his diaphragm, up his throat, and tumbling from his mouth. After minutes of rubbing her hands across his jaw to scratch the stubble on his face to press him harder against her throat to allow more access for him to give a hickey. She was forced to place a hand on his chest to push him back slightly before they got out of hand, "I thought I told you we weren't doing anything more than pictures?"

She looked down at the bulge in his pants that was causing the tightness of his slacks to become unbearable, waiting for his answer, seeing the photos of them scattered around the wooden floor through her peripheral vision; she'd have to remember to pick those up before Luke got back. She wouldn't want him to see the pictures of Castle's hand on her breasts, or the way he took some when he kissed her shoulder during the mirror picture. She sure as hell didn't want Lucas wondering why Mama's hands were gripping Papa's wrists of his shirt so tightly during the time his hands were roaming her body. Lucas was _way_ too young for any of that. She didn't even want to think of Lucas wondering about that now or later. He was always going to be her baby boy. He was a Mama's boy in her eyes; regardless of the tag teaming between the two Castle boys.

He smirked against her lips when he crashed them again, leaving her gasping for air. "I'm a rebel. I suppose I'm your bad boy. What are you going to do about it?" He teased with an out of breath laugh and a smoldering stare, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kate tried to keep a straight face, but failed. "In that case, Mr. Bad Boy, you can go get me some popcorn and watch Nebula 9 with me."

His face fell, "_Nooooo_," he whined, "I don't wanna watch Nebula 9!" She could finally see where Lucas must've picked up that dreadful habit. Luckily for her, Lucas was all into watching re-runs of Nebula 9 just because of the cool sound effects and battles. As for Dad-Son time, Lucas was more into Star Wars than Nebula 9 and valued staring at the life-sized Boba Fett in Castle's bathroom during his bubble baths at the loft. Kate's bathroom could never compare to Castle's just because of the bounty hunter glistening in the light.

"Too bad," she spanked his ass and walked away, twisting her hips deliciously to grab his attention.

He growled like a ravenous lion.

"I know you're checking me out, Mr. Castle," her voice was laced with seduction and teasing. She loved the way he made her feel. The way he pushed her against the bed, the way he could make her come undone with his mouth, the way he caused her toes to curl, and her back to arch during their hot and steamy lovemaking.

He began pouncing after her with his arms in front of him as she sprinted, bursting into the foyer in a fit of giggles.

* * *

**Review :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing Like Us

**Chapter 3: Nothing Like Us**

Song by Justin Bieber

**OK, I actually don't really like Justin Bieber, but that song is amazing. I just feel it should go with this chapter. Don't kill me after you read it, please? /.\**

* * *

"Beckett, why are you mad? She's just helping," he asked, grabbing her hand.

She continued to walk down the bullpen; her fists balled against her legs, the two detectives, Esposito and Ryan, looked at the couple as they passed them into the break room.

"'Just helping'?! Castle, she's all over you!" She whispered harshly.

He stepped forward to get into her space, but she took two steps back; his eyebrows furrowed, "Kate, you know there's nobody else. I'm not that playboy you met years ago. I'm not him anymore," he was hurt. He was hurt that she didn't trust him. He knew that she would do the same to him, but what hurt most is the fact that even after all this time, she didn't trust him with other women, vice-versa.

She didn't say anything. She just stared at him in irritation. Her eyes stared blankly at his chest.

"You don't trust me, do you?" He asked after seconds ticking on the clock above them and still no response from his girlfriend.

"What the hell do you mean, Castle?" Kate shouted in his face, pushing passed him with force.

"I just don't think you should be getting mad at me for this, Kate! If you trusted me, you wouldn't be so upset!" He tried not to ever raise his voice at her, but it was getting aggravating trying to calm her down.

"Whatever, Rick," she started pouring her brown drink, but was stopped when he placed his hands on her own.

"Don't do this, Kate. Don't push me away," his voice was soft, trying to comprehend her position.

"Don't do what, Castle? I'm not doing anything." She shrugged, walking towards the spoon out on the table. She was stubborn as always.

"You're doing that, Kate," he pointed at her; his skin boiled, "You're pushing me out! You're mad and won't allow me to fix it! _That_ is what you're doing." He lost it. He had to yell at her now. They both knew better than to shout at work, but it was easier than yelling in front of Lucas. No matter how upset they got, they'd never yell around him.

"Maybe Detective Jennings will be glad to allow you in and fix all her problems," she muttered under her breath, stirring the hot liquid in a cup.

"Excuse me?" He was taken aback with what she had just whispered.

"You heard me, Rick," her face was stiff, her voice icy, and then it happened.

He walked out the room. He had his answer. She didn't trust him.

* * *

_After everything I gave her! After all the times I was on my knees begging for forgiveness. Detective Jennings wasn't even important to me! She was just helping them on the case. She worked at a different precinct and had to help us find a serial killer. They were stuck with her. And just because I made friends, and offered her help around the precinct, he was the bad guy. I wasn't flirting with her, I wasn't bringing her coffee every morning (even though Kate was practically living with him) she was here, and I sure as hell wasn't going home with her, _he thought to himself.

He was beyond livid, "I'll see you guys tomorrow," he passed the boys with his hand stiff at his side.

They watched him walk out the precinct with nothing but that.

Kate made her way to their side, "Anything new on the body?"

They continued to look at her without words wondering why Castle had just walked out the precinct upset. "What's wrong with Castle?" They finally spoke up.

She looked up at them and saw Jennings making her way up to them with a stack of manila folders at hand. She ignored their question and walked off to avoid the female detective, "I'll be back. I'm going to go see if Lanie has anything new."

* * *

"Hey, girl, what's up?" Lanie looked up at her with goggles on, her hands holding tweezers that must've been ripping something off the body. Kate stayed silent, trying to see if her best friend would just drop the subject.

"I just wanted to see what was new on the body," she lied, not meeting her eye.

"Liar," she placed the tweezers down and moved the goggles up to the top of her head, "What did Writer Boy do?"

"What makes you think it was him?" She asked panicky. She moved towards Lanie and stared at the floor.

"Only one man can make you that upset and the look on your face tells it all. It's about the hot new detective helping you guys, isn't it?"

"Wha—"

Lanie held a hand up to stop her from trying to act like it was nothing, "Before you come at me trying to lie, Castle loves you, and fighting with him about it isn't going to help you. He's not Mr. Get-Every-Girl anymore. He has you and Lucas," Lanie moved around the steel table to grab a water bottle.

"I just, I don't know, Lanie. She makes me so upset with the way she looks at him. It's like she's undressing him with her eyes," she groaned dissatisfied.

"Kate, women do that to him all the time," the M.E stated.

"I know, but—"

"Kate, we all thought you died a long time ago, and he stayed loving you when he could've gone for all the endless women trying to "help" him out. He went after Lucas not too long ago and never left your side. Even through the Josh thing. And before that, he waited four years for you. He's not one to leave you now for a blonde detective that's helping you out for a case."

"Lanie, but—"

"And you know I'm right," she smiled, "I'm always right." Her eyes went up in satisfaction with her lips poking out.

"I suppose."

"Suppose? Girl, you better find Writer Boy and make up!" Lanie's eyes bulged out her head in dismay. "Plus, make-up sex is super good."

"Esposito?" Kate asked trying to change the subject.

"Girl, I know what you're doing. Stop running and go apologize," she shooed her away and placed the glasses back on.

Kate huffed. She was stubborn. She knew she was overreacting. Her period was next week, and she always got a little jumpy when it was a week prior.

"Thank you, Lanie," she started making her way out the lab.

"And don't think we're done here, Katherine Beckett! We're in need of girl time, soon. I'm missing Lucas," she shouted after her.

Kate poked her head back in, "You're only coming for my son; shame."

Lanie stuck her tongue out, "Kate, go away."

Kate laughed and left the M.E to her work.

* * *

Lucas was asleep when Kate walked in to check on him once she got home from the 12th. She heard the clicking of a laptop in the distant room of the loft. Kate had made up hundreds of scenarios as to what to say to him once she had the chance. The way they fought always upset her, but she knew she had hurt him. He had two failed marriages and none that he cheated in. Meredith cheated on him, and she knew that Castle wasn't like that. Sure, when she met him, he was only after conquests, but he got hurt, too. He loved her and loved Lucas. He wouldn't hurt her purposely. Especially after all he did for her when they got back together. And the way he waited for her to say those three words again. He went for Lucas when he was taken for ransom. Castle wasn't sure why she didn't trust him, but once he got the hint, he stormed out the precinct and went home. Apparently for writing the new Nikki Heat book.

She slowly made her way into the room with her hand in her pockets. She poked her head in the office and saw him concentrating on the laptop. The loft was quiet, it was dark, and the only light shining was the ones coming from the windows and the light shimmering off his laptop, splashing against his face.

"Hey," Beckett made her way into the space, stepping frontward.

"Hey," he greeted with a fake smile, the glow off his laptop illuminating his face. The darkness around him making it seem like he was engulfed in his work with the pitch black dissipating.

"I just wanted to apologize, Castle. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. And I love you," she continued to walk towards him, taking the laptop from his lap and placing it on the desk to replace it with herself.

"I just want you to know that nothing can ever replace you or Lucas, Kate," he whispered, taking her off of him gently getting up.

"I know," her head hung low, her shoulder slumped down, "I'm really sorry. I just wish I could give you what you deserve like you do for me," she mumbled, walking closer to hug him, "I shouldn't have pushed you away."

Castle's arms embraced her, "It's fine. It's done and over with. We're fine now. And I accept your apology. I just don't want us to not be able to trust each other anymore."

"You're my one and done, Rick," she confessed, her breath hit his face and he kissed him hard.

"Always?"

"Always."

* * *

**A/N: Review if you liked the chapter. Should I continue? What do you want to see in the upcoming chapters? I'm open to ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4: Late for Work

**Chapter 4: Late for Work**

SEX by Chris Brown is the closest I have to a song for this chapter. It's just because I felt a chapter like this was necessary. My stories are rated M for a reason. If you aren't into mature, skip this chapter. As for my fans that adore the erotic foreplay, etc between Caskett. ENJOY.

* * *

Castle leaned against his desk chair staring at the laptop on his lap, the cursor teasing him menacingly. He was trying to come up with the next chapter of his Nikki Heat book, but nothing seemed to be coming to his mind except horny thoughts of his girlfriend getting ready for work. The deliciousness of her taste and the way she always shouted his name. He clicked the save button, and shut him laptop, wandering the hallway to his bedroom, careful not to awake their son in the next room.

* * *

She unrelentingly shuffled through the hues of various colors that were her clothes in the dresser. She never really had a problem choosing attire, but Kate wanted to make sure Castle loved the outfit - not that she felt he didn't check her out years ago when she didn't dress for him, or at least that's what he thought. She didn't even believe she could come to the acceptance that after a few cases with his flirtatious ways, she may or may not have changed her style up a bit to keep his attention.

She heard the door shut quietly, but was so into her nostalgia of the first few years with Mr. Richard Castle that she ignored it thinking it was the wind.

"Mmm, I think you look better without the shirt," snaking his arms around her shoulders, pressing a kiss on her temple, and slid his hand inside of the black laced bra she was wearing. She was busy shuffling through her dressers, flinging clothes out to the sides of her like something you'd see in the cartoons you'd wake up early to see on a Saturday morning.

"Castle, we have to go to work," she leaned her head into his neck while she whimpered as he palmed her breasts.

He slid in front of her, unclasping her bra, letting it pool at her feet, "We have an hour to go to the Precinct."

"Rick, I'm just…_Oh, Castle,_" his mouth clasped around the soft, pinky flesh on her breast causing her to curl her finger around his thick hair. She couldn't contain the massive pleasure that was now going down South. The noises coming from her throat, the purring, the groans, the soft whimpers only made his jeans tighter. His touch was exceedingly sexy.

"You like that?" He growled in a throaty tone, pinching the now hard nipple between his teeth. He clamped down harder when she didn't answer. He wanted control. They both knew that lately they haven't had much sex because of the hectic events of dealing with Luke, their cases, and almost anything else that jumped at them on their obstacle course.

"_Oh, God. Yes!_" was finally tumbling from her lips, her head fell back, her hands grasped harder. Just the thought of him being in control, him touching her with no way of the ability of getting out of his grasp had her squirming.

Rick let go of the right nipple, moving toward the other and giving it as much attention as the previous one. He didn't want any skin exposed to feel left out. He made an audible pop with his withdrawal from the peaks, kissing her abdomen, sucking harshly below her belly button, biting down and swirling his tongue around the love bite.

"If we're going to do this, we need to pick up the pace," she whimpered again with another yank of his hair.

He didn't respond. He promptly lifted her off her feet, placing her onto the wooden floorboards, and pulled his sweatshirt over his head. When he came back down, hovering over her body, the only thing separating him from his ecstasy was the thong she had on. His fingers wrapped around the laced waistband.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What're you doing?" She just about screeched when she heard the lining tearing off.

"I promise I'll get you another pair," and with that, he ripped the thong in half, tossing it to the side to continue his majestic moves of pleasing her.

He pressed his mouth against her inner thigh. She bucked her hips against his face, begging him in motions to speed it up. Something about this one-person-and-the-other-person-dressed sex scenario turned her on even more.

"Rick, please. I _need _you," she begged saucily, pressing once again against him.

His erection poked and rubbed against the zipper of his slacks, making it painfully amazing to hear her beg. She tried to grab him, reaching down there, but he slapped her hand away lightly disregarding her hopes to get him off. But now she was begging - Kate Beckett rarely begged, but this caveman within him caused other things to draw closer begging to form. It was so erotic.

His mouth covered her clit in one slow motion, licking and swirling the cool center. His hands gripped her thighs down to keep her still.

"Oh, my God."

He removed a hand from her thigh, pushing his finger slightly through the pink folds of her lips and pulling them out rapidly. He repeated this motion in a teasing manner. Although, she should've felt awkward with her being the only one fully naked, she felt some sense of comfort because she knew it was with him.

"Please, Rick," she bucked her hips another time adjacent to his mouth. Her hips rolled with seduction.

His index and middle fingers pushing fully in to her pulsating heat. The stroking against her inner walls continuous sped up, bringing her towards cloud 9 with her legs in the arm, apart from one another. The long, soft, shaved legs that more often than not straddled him.

Her hips met his fingers, thrusting faster, harder, with a rhythmic wave of skin. And then he did one of the most erotic things he could of done. He pulled his fingers out, licking the wetness from them and groaned in pleasure before continuing his thrusting, swirling, and his damned good mouth. Man, the things he could achieve. With all that talking over the years, she could see why women swooned over him.

_No, Kate! Stop thinking about his previous conquests. You're his girlfriend. You're the mother of his child. You're more important_, she told herself going back to the blissfulness of his fingers.

He tore his mouth from the heaven between her legs. The taste of vanilla and cherries staining his tongue to look at her as he pleased her with his two fingers. And she's soaking wet. She feels like a deliciously tasting cherry ocean. The sound of his fingers thrusting in and out caused more whimpers. The sound filled the air.

"Cum for me, Kate," he whispered, speeding up his actions.

Kate felt it approaching. He got her off something fierce in his eyes. His domination made her want to release even more than usual. The contraction in her stomach grew stronger. Her body trembled beneath Rick's. She held it in for a few seconds longer before coming to her pleasure point the minute he hit that spot within her that no other man was able to reach. He ended up making exceedingly good use of all that pent up sexual energy that had built up over the weeks. And he wasn't even thrusting into her with his cock. He was using his hands! How was that even possible?

He was her one and done. She, a prisoner of love.

_Any_thing was feasible with them.

And with that, she unconstrained the wave curling in the pit of her stomach. Her experience was filled with satisfaction. _Content_. She was at ease. He unrelentingly licked away the evidence of their sexual innuendo. Her head snapped to the phone on the bed that was now ringing in the air. She was so distant in her bliss that she forgot they were needed at work.

"_Oh_ _shit_!" She scrambled to her feet, rushing to her cell phone, "Hello...Yes…We're on our way, Sir."

Rick pulled his sweatshirt back over his head, tucking the pulsing erection into his waistband in effort to conceal it. She shooed him to Luke's room to get him ready to stay with his redheaded mother.

* * *

"Nice to see you both made it to work," Esposito snickered across the room, slipping a fist bump to his bro, Ryan.

"Yeah, guys. Gates had a fit. You two are in trouble," pointing to the office in which Gates was looking down at rules and regulations with her glasses lynching off her nose.

They groaned in unison, walking to the office and knocking. Gates looked up at them, motioning them in and scolding them for being late. They both premeditated the lame justification to tell their superior (Well, Kate's boss. Castle was just following them around to help, and for "research"), and she understood how Lucas might have been having a fit and taking long to wake up and get ready for the day at Martha's. Plus, as long as they kept their personal business of her grounds, they were able to work together. She was fine with it, though, she wasn't the biggest fan of Castle. However, she respected him. Therefore, she excused them with a warning. They low-fived each other the minute they strolled out the office to the bullpen, walking past the two detectives -their jaws slacking- with a grin that reached from ear to ear.

"So, what do we have on the body?" Kate posed, looking at Castle from the corner of her eye with a stupid smile. The boys explained the crime scene in one breath, trying not to notice how off the love struck couple was acting.

Castle's eyes were slowly coming back from that dark bluish black horny look to the crystal blue orbs that made her giggle like a schoolgirl whom had her first crush on the playground.

After a quick nod to the Hispanic detective, she gave Castle a come-hither motion. He complied.

"I never got to please you this morning," his gasp hitched, she had just licked the rim of his ear hastily sufficient for the boys not to experience Mom and Dad's sexual innuendos in the workplace - especially with that going against Beckett's rules. "The storage closet is unlocked and we're not doing much right now, so…" her eyes suggestive. Her tone throaty.

* * *

They managed to get away from the boys, but were dragged back by Gates' complaints, "You two need to go catch this guy right now. You two were behind schedule and the others are looking for more evidence to pin this guy down."

As a result, their sexual vision in the closet would have to wait for a different time.

"_Fuck_," they growled in harmony; they hunched their shoulders and went down to the car.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review if you enjoy the story. Do you think I should continue?**


	5. Chapter 5: Those Days

**Chapter 5: Those Days**

Those Days by Lucy Schwartz helped write this song. It's actually a song used in the ending of Castle 3x01 when Esposito asks how long before Castle did Beckett know the case was about counterfeiting.

* * *

**A/N #1:**

**Ok, don't kill me. I know that it's been _forever _since I last updated this story, but I've been extremely busy with school. It just started back up not even a month ago and with all my online work and clubs and AP classes, it gets stressful. On top of that, I barely have the inspiration to write the new chapters. However, I made little notes here and there to help me write new chapters and I'm currently working on chapter 6. And SPOILER, but I might* be putting some angst in the next two chapters depending on my mood. **

**A/N #2**

**Lately I've been reading a LOT of fanfics and watching re-runs like crazy in order to inspire my new chapters. I don't remember what caused me to inspire this chapter except for that song, but I felt the fluff was needed. **

**A/N #3**

**Also, I'm sure you're all waiting for Castle sexy scene with Kate at work like I promised last chapter. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. You'll get it soon enough. Maybe next chapter if you're lucky and I get enough reviews to do so ;) Aha. ****Hope you enjoyed Luke and Rick's daddy-son time with the video games. I know this chapter wasn't super long, but it is the longest chapter for this story so far. I'm hoping the story gets more popular lol. Also, if you have any suggestion to this story, feel free to leave a review or IM me. I'll take it into consideration and give you writer's credit at the end if I put it in. **

**A/N #4**

**If you have any suggestions for good Castle fanfics, leave that, too. I'm more into the rated M fanfics btw. So, if any of you write them, feel free to leave the name in the review section. I'll pretty much read any fanfic of Castle as long as it's really interesting. I just prefer rated M ones. :P Ok, I'll let you read it now. I'm sure if any of you have read this you're like "Shuttup.' lol. So, enjoy. And sorry for the super long A/N's lol. **

**Review if you have time, too :) **

* * *

"I think it would be a great opportunity, Castle, but we're always working."

She was already having a hard enough time trying to find a dress shirt that was different than the color Castle had on. Lately they had "accidentally" been matching. Something she figured Castle had no accident in doing. She continued to shuffle through her wardrobe, flinging dress shirts to the other side, and staring into the mirror.

"But, _Kateeee," _he dragged her name out with a look of a cheerless puppy dog, "It would be fun. We never really get to have alone time with Lucas."

"Castle, I understand, but you're the one always trying to shelter him since his," she looked around, lowering her voice so Lucas couldn't hear, "kidnapping," she stood straight up. "What is this all about, anyway?"

Castle leaned against the arm of his chair, "I just think we should spend quality time with our son, that's all." They continued to keep their voices low. Lucas was traumatized (not nearly as much as they were) but he'd been doing better. He stopped having nightmares about those dreadful days' only months ago.

She shuffled around the closet, "I'll think about it, OK?"

He hastily nodded, getting off the chair and ran to shovel her into a bear hug, "We could go fishing, and to the theme parks, and we could-"

She silenced him with a kiss, "Rick, calm down," she giggled.

He broke out in a grin, trying not to stare at her goddess features for a lengthy amount of time, but couldn't stand not looking into her hazel-green eyes.

"What?" she finally asked.

"You giggled. You rarely ever giggle."

She pushed his chest lightly, giving a famous eye roll, and grabbed a t-shirt from a hanger in a sorry attempt to stop trying to find a dress shirt and settle on a casual look for today.

"Momma!" Lucas ran in with his toy soldier interrupting their affectionate looks.

"Yes, Luke?" She suddenly turned on her heels; he grabbed her hand and tugged her to the living room to show her something that caught his eye outside the locked window.

"Doggy! Doggy! Doggy!" He chanted over and over again, jumping up and down resembling the same Castle in the bedroom not even two minutes before.

Kate no more than nodded, planting a kiss on his head, and unhurriedly rotated to find his fire truck.

"Mom," Lucas was getting too big currently, and had liked his so called 'big-boy voice' excessively. His 'big-boy voice' would come and go as he pleased. Changing whenever he felt Kate needed to pay additional attention, and then he'd modify it back to that normal, squeaky, high-pitched baby voice.

"Lucas, you are too much. What happened?" She pulled him up to settle on her hip.

"Doggy," he said into her shoulder in the midst of a hug.

"What about the doggy?" She raised his chin up to look into his blue-green eyes. She knew just by his look that girls would end up swooning over her son. He had the most beautiful pair of green eyes mixed with hazel blue that she had ever seen. Not to mention that his father was one of the handsomest men in New York according to his common nickname year ago: The White Whale.

Castle walked into the living room, tossing Kate the blouse she had unintentionally dropped during the middle of Lucas's tugging into the living room of her apartment. "I think some little boy wants a dog."

Crossing the room, he connected the hug before heaving them onto the sofa, falling with both on his chest.

"Oh, no! No. No dogs," she warned the boys in attempt to rebuke them.

"Please!" They begged in union, exposing their lower lips.

Luke had the benefit of learning to bogus weep and sob with his hand sweeping over his face, "Momma." He took hardly any minutes of expressing his grief before removing his hand to sneak a quick look into Kate's eyes with a diminutive smirk.

Castle couldn't help but express amusement aloud, not able to compose himself at the wit and absurdity of his only son.

"Kate, _c'mon_, you were willing to take in that other dog a while back on our case, now what's up? Just think about it. A dog would be a good thing for us. He'd protect us." Castle was on Team Lucas and nothing was going to ever change that. They'd always team up against her, same as the two redheads in his life and Kate would do to him. It was just raining with literary justice in this moment.

She huffed; frustration in her tone. "Fine. I'll think about it." Castle had valid points in his squabble. She was going to take in that dog had it not been to that preppy thing.

"Plus, Luke turns three soon. It would be a great p-r-e-s-e-n-t." He thought high enough for Kate to hear.

Lucas squealed when he heard about his birthday coming up. He made his way off his parents, crawling across them, messing up their clothes, and onto the floor to look out the window at the dogs that passed every morning on their daily walk.

Kate finally made her way off her boyfriend's lap in order to put on the blouse she had on her lap. They still had to go to work, but seeing as they "never got quality time" with their son (from what Castle had said) a light bulb went off, "Rick, I know that we have a weird case going on right now, but you did say that Luke didn't see us enough. So, how about you stay home and play some video games with our son, or get that book done so Gina can leave you alone."

Castle's mouth gaped open. She just used his words against him. "But—"

"Nope. Stay home. I'll see my two favorite boys soon." She gave a chaste kiss and back up to finish placing her blouse over her head.

"Favorite, huh?" He smirked watching her swiftly put on her top.

"Oh, of course. I'm sure Esposito and Ryan are waiting for me," she teased.

_Again_ she used her teasing against him.

His face went serious as he stood up to follow her.

Rolling her eyes, she went up to the counter to take hold of her cup of coffee and passed him, rubbing his shoulder to give him a hug from behind. Her lips brushed against his lower lobe, "God, Rick, you're so easy."

And with that low grunt she made her way out the living room and to Luke's room.

"Hey, you be good for Papa, okay?"

Luke barely nodded, kissing her cheek and hugging her, "Be careful, Momma. I love you."

Her heart melted at his words, "I love you, too, Lucas. I'll be back for lunch."

Castle leaned against the doorframe admiring his family. Kate got up and made her way to his side, embracing him.

He placed a feathery kiss on her forehead, "Be safe, Kate." He waited a few moments. They didn't always say those three words; it was still new to him knowing she finally admitted it only months ago, "I love you."

She pressed a small kiss against his neck, and whispered a mere "Always."

* * *

He closed the door behind her, made his way to the room and grabbed his controller of the Xbox, "C'mon, Luke. Let's play some Call of Duty." Luke made his way to his father's side to take hold of the controller that wasn't plugged in- though he'd never know that.

_Should I be letting him "play" this?_ Rick contemplated to himself. _Meh, I suppose it's alright._

He clicked the button of the console allowing it to glow a faint green. He placed Luke in between his legs and turned on his earpiece to play live.

"Boom! In your face, Patel." Rick shouted into the speaker.

Luke stared happy at his father with quiet laughter, "Yeah! Boom, Patel!" He barked into the earpiece.

Rick laughed, "No that was my son… Yes, my wife lets him play with me." He barely noticed that he had just called Kate his wife, but shrugged it off and continued to shoot at the younger teens playing on Patel's team.

After numerous head shots, Luke stared to get hungry, "Papa, I want burgers."

Rick thought about surprising Kate at work with Remy's. So, he got up with the toddler and shut off the console before making his way to his son's room and grabbing a small dress shirt and coat. It was pretty chilly today, and he thought it would be cute to have Luke matching with him. He stripped Luke out of his pull-up, "Luke, if you need to make pee-pee, you need to tell me, okay? You're a big boy, right?" He made a boy voice-something he tried to make sure nobody really heard, though Kate would always catch him.

Luke nodded, "I'm a big boy!"

"OK. Then, you tell me when you have to go to the bathroom. Now, lift up your arms so I pull this dirty shirt off."

Luke obeyed and allowed his father to stick his arms through the light blue dress shirt sleeves, but stopped him once Castle started to button it up for him, "Papa, I'm a big boy. I can do it." Although he had difficulty at first, he managed to do it himself by the time Castle finished putting his slacks and sneakers on.

Rick went to the front door, grabbed his keys and put his dress shoes on, "All right. Let's go."

Luke pulled his miniature Angry Bird that Alexis bought him into his side and followed Rick out the door and out the hall. Castle finished locking the door and watched Luke scamper along the hallway and clicked the down button on the elevator.

"Are we goin' to Momma's work?" He asked, holding his hand and bouncing up and down.

"First we're stopping by Remy's to get her burgers and then we'll go see her."

* * *

On the way to Remy's a car crash had taken place. And it finally struck him. What would happen if God forbid something happened to Luke again? Would he be the one called if so? Was he even listed at Luke's father anywhere? Sure, they had all been together for almost half a year, but it should've occurred to Kate sooner that he needed to be listed on the certificate. He'd have to ask her sooner or later. He made a mental note of it. He knew she probably already did it without him needing to ask. She was responsible, and didn't need him to remind her to do so.

* * *

Kate looked up from her murder board to find Castle holding Luke's hand-both matching-with two bags with Remy's written over it. She immediately found herself smiling at the two cheerful boys walking up to her. Lanie somehow managed to find her way behind them, which was especially strange since she barely came up to see them.

Rick let go of Luke's hand, grabbed the bag and ran up to his mother with pattering of his feet hitting the wooden surface, "Momma!"

"Hey, baby," she lifted him up, splattering sloppy kisses over his face, "What're you doing here?"

"Papa said we could see you at work. We bought Wemy's!"

She had no idea how his lisp slipped out during the word Remy's but not 'work'. Either way, she found her son adorable. She placed him back on the ground so he could make his way to Lanie.

"Aunty Lanie!" he shouted and ran up to be scooped up into her kisses, too. He always blushed when she told him how big and handsome he was getting. Always the ladies man, he was.

Rick continued to make his way to her desk, placing the bags of food on it and kissing her quickly without anyone noticing. Everyone knew they were dating and obviously had Lucas, but they still managed to keep the rules of PDA at work the same.

Espo and Ryan floated out the break room with drooling faces once the scent of burgers flew across the bullpen. They both saw Luke in Lanie's arms and ran past the food to give him a high-five and chuckle about how the Castle boys were matching. Though they would never say it aloud, they knew it was actually quick adorable. They cleared their throats after getting looks from their friends after changing into their baby voices for Luke.

"Hey, man!" They both tried to man-up by giving Castle a loose man hug with a smack on the back.

"I got you both burgers from Remy's. Although I assume that's why you two practically sprinted towards Beckett's desk."

Gates soon made her way out her office after hearing the commotion from the bullpen. Lanie put Luke back on the floor and everyone went into the break room with officers come in to squeeze Lucas's cheeks and tell the couple how big he had gotten since they last saw him.

"Hi, Sir!" Lucas waved and made his way to the captain's side to give her leg an embrace.

"Hello, young man," she tussled his hair and smiled at the fact that he was being more mature than his father at the moment.

"Good afternoon, Sir." Castle finally spoke up and handed Luke the bag of food he brought for Captain Gates.

She thanked the young boy and asked about the case, "Anything new?"

"We're just about to get him in the box. Beckett is going to go interrogate him once uniforms say it is fine," Ryan chirped with a stuffed cheek of masticated burger, a small amount falling out of his mouth.

"Bro, that's pretty nasty," Espo laugh to himself at Ryan's spacious eyes.

"Oops. I'll clean that up," he pointed downward on the floor with a napkin at hand and swallowing the remaining food.

Gates shook her head and made her way back to the office. She was apparently used to the craziness of her detectives.


	6. Chapter 6: Communication is Key

**Chapter 6: Communication chapters **

Secrets by One Republic inspired this song.

**A/N: this is more of a filler than anything & big shout out to Concreateangel for all the support & such. I have big ideas in store thanks to her suggestions :D**

**A/N #2: Review if you have time! **

* * *

She knew how important this was, and going behind his back would be the ultimate betray in his mind. But hell, it was only an interview. What harm could be done just by flying out to see what was put on the table? She could better their lives. Alexis was off in college, Martha is a grown woman that doesn't need her son to take care of her, and Lucas was still small enough to leave New York without any hesitation. To hell with it! She would take this chance and hope and pray that Castle would be okay with it. She didn't need his permission! She was an independent woman that was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and Lucas way before he walked into their lives.

She toed her boots off quickly trying once coming inside the loft, making herself scarce, to buy time before walking into the master bedroom where her son and boyfriend stayed playing Call of Duty all day. Smoothing her hair down with a sigh, she walked into the room cheerfully trying to make her presence noticeable.

"Well hello there, my little man," she grinned at her son holding his controller in both hands-though it was still too big for him-his cheeks rosy from the winter air that he had felt earlier that day, and his hair up in a tiny mohawk.

"Hi, Momma!" Luke got up immediately from his father's lap (Rick had yet to tear his eyes from the screen; he had been acting strange lately) and over to Kate near the doorframe. "Papa did my hair after our bath! It's a m'hawk!" She couldn't bring herself to correcting him. It was so cute to see the gel causing her son's hair to stand straight up. He looked more like a tiny Slim Jim.

She picked the bouncing boy up and made her way to Castle's side. "Where you good for Papa today?"

Luke continued to bounce on her hip with a boyish grin, "Yes, Mom." Again, like most of the time, he used his 'big-boy voice'. His eyes suddenly darted towards the explosion of a helicopter on the screen with his mouth agape in awe.

"Hey, Dear," Castle mumbled, his brow holding a single strand of sweat that was slipping down his face from the immense concentration.

She knew better than to try and stop him in the middle of a game; though he always stopped for her anyway. And she knew that there was no use trying to stop that silly pet name he'd given her last week. Today was different, though. Heck, this entire week was different. She wasn't sure if it was because of the lack of sex or just because he was still stressing over his latest Nikki Heat novel.

_If Gina were on my ass every second, I'd be grouchy, too, _she thought to herself with an inner 'pfft'. Whatever it was, she'd have to sit and talk to him about it soon enough. Instead, however, she placed a single kiss on his jaw and made her way out the room beaming at her babbling baby boy that went on and on (like always) about how much fun he had looking at the puppies going by and the explosions in the game. Luke spoke with his hands most of the time, flashing his tiny arms into the air to display the explosion along with his "BOOM" noises.

"Has your father been playing that silly game all day, Luke?" She asked after letting him finish his wild stories.

"Yes, Momma, but Papa said we could get a puppy next week!"

Kate's eyes darted towards the bedroom with a heat coiling around it. She had specifically told Castle not to get Luke's hopes up in case she changed her mind. She let it slip last night that _maybe_, just maybe, it was a good idea to get that dog for Luke.

Castle made his way out the room a split second later to throw his dirty shirt in the laundry room. It was extremely distracting her from being upset with him when he looked so darn cute. His hair was messy, his eyes were a light blue at the moment, and his pajama pants were low enough to show the waistband of his silk boxers. Their eyes met for a moment, she couldn't help but giggle at the adorableness of her boyfriend.

"I saw that, Beckett."

"Saw what?" She laughed to herself trying to act innocent and play dumb.

"You were checking me out, Becks," he laughed and did a quick flex of his arms, "Hai-yah! Bow chicka wow wow!" He kept his pose with a smirk.

She tried to keep herself from falling to the floor with laughter. Her sides started to hurt, but he soon put his arms down and made his way to her to give her a peck on the cheek.

Luke was on the floor besides them with his Buzz Lightyear action figure in one hand and in the other, a paper airplane with hues of orange and purple scribbled along the sides, obviously showing that Castle had allowed him to use crayons today.

"I missed you," he simply stated into her neck, kissing it gently.

"Castle, the baby is right next to us," she breathed back trying to compose herself. The lack of sex was definitely hitting them.

Castle cleared his throat and checked the time: **9:00**

"Well, Luke, it's time for bed, Kiddo." He lifted him up in his arms and headed to the bedroom to put him in the small race car bed he bought not even two weeks ago.

* * *

"Ok, he's sound asleep. Now," he snaked his arms around Kate while she struggled to remove her blouse, "Where were we?"

"Castle…" she began.

"C'mon, Kate, we haven't done this in a while, just enjoy it for now." He continued to lather kisses down the back of her neck while his hand simultaneously ran circles into her hips, dragging her back against his throbbing erection.

She let it go. She let go the fact that she was about to tell him about the job offering. She made a rational decision to just go to the interview early tomorrow before they are needed at the precinct and tell him when they got home from their day of paperwork.

Her shirt and bra flew across the room, softly hitting paintings on the wall, tangling their bodies onto the mattress in a speed quicker than the Tasmanian devil.

"You know, Rick, I thought you were mad at me the other day," she whispered against the lower column of his throat, sucking gently.

"Mhh," he grunted as he unzipped her jeans hastily, "I wasn't." He lied. He knew he should've brought up the birth certificate but the only head he was currently thinking with told him to bring it up tomorrow.

"Rick," she broke apart from his kiss, "You're in some trouble. I told you not to tell our son we'd get him a puppy. We're not just going to let that slip," she hinted with a warning.

He nodded. His hands slid against her thighs, parting them and palming her while rubbing her core feverishly.

"God, I love you," she got side tracked and inhaled his scent. She loved the way his hands knew her body almost better than she did.

"Yeah," he tugged the denim off her skin, taking his time to feel her long legs that he admired for so long. He always respected her legs, but he loved them even more so. It brought him a sense of peace when he felt her trembling underneath him. Not a bad sense of peace, a healthy one. One that could calm him down from his anger. Feeling her moist center burning for a taste of him. The only void he could fill. She ached for him, and only him. Not Josh, not Demming, not Royce, not even Will. She loved him.

She reached for his silk boxers, not remembering how she managed to get his bottoms off earlier in the midst of their heated make out session. It didn't matter, though. She tugged them down to release him from the constricting fabric. Holding him with her lengthy fingers as he buckled wildly into her hand; letting out a groan he hadn't realized he was keeping inside.

Just as he was about to strip her underwear off and get it going, they heard a crash from Luke's room. Something had fallen and just in the time it took for them to remove their clothing, Castle got up, throwing his silk boxers back on and ran over to his son's room.

Luke was awake; he was by his toy box. Halfway up the descending toys that he had managed to quickly and quietly place on the floor to get his stuffed animal. Rick sighed in frustration, but scooped his son and the stuffed tiger in a swift motion, placed them on the bed and covered them both.

"Go to bed, Luke. Don't get up again or you won't be allowed to play with Buzz tomorrow." He was stern, never raising his tone at his only son.

That wouldn't get him far, anyway. He only needed to tell him once and he knew his son would obey. Lucas rarely got out of hand with him.

* * *

"Is he all right?" She asked from beneath the covers.

He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and sunk back into the covers with his girlfriend, "Yeah. He was just trying to get Mr. Whistles-or whatever his name was."

"Mr. Whiskers," she corrected with a laugh and moved across the bed to snuggle into his side. "I suppose we're not going to finish this tonight, huh?"

Rick barely shook his head. "Yeah. It's getting late. We should probably get to bed."

Kate softly smiled and kissed the crooked of his neck, "I agree." And with that, she began to close her eyes against his smooth skin.

"Kate, I really think we should have you two just move in already," he brought another subject that had him upset up to her awareness.

Kate was half-asleep and barely coherent of anything that he was saying; so, without saying no, she just nodded and whispered audibly: "Well talk about it tomorrow."


End file.
